The present invention is related to slope measurement instruments and, more particularly, to slope measurement instruments for use in a multi-gear vehicle such as a bicycle, motorcycle or automobile.
Slope-measuring devices, inclinometers or gradometers are known for the measurement of the slope of a surface. Such instruments have typically been employed in vehicles or road-graders to indicate the slope of a surface on which the vehicle rests.
The rider on a multi-speed bicycle such as, for example, the common 10-ten speed bicycle, obtains the maximum performance from the bicycle when pedalling at a constant desired cadence (number of pedal strokes per minute) and with a desired pedal force. For the long distance rider who intends to pedal for many hours, it is important that the appropriate gear be chosen that provides the correct combination of bicycle speed and endurance to attain the distance objectives. Alternately, a bicycle racer or sprinter is interested in selecting the gear which provides the maximum speed over a short distance.
In both of the above situations, the selected cadence is related to the pedal pressure.
It is difficult for a bicycle rider to determine the gear which should be used for a given condition of slope and type of use.